The difference between my Otōsan and my Papa
by MuppyPuppy
Summary: Kagome has always been special, whether it meant being a normal girl dragged 500 years to the past by demons, or being the biological daughter of playboy billionaire philanthropist Tony Stark. Full summery inside. A story told in 100 prompts.
1. Prolouge: Anxious

**Summery:** Tony is Kagome's biological father, however he donated his sperm to his good friend Kyo Higurashi when he and his wife found out that he only has a 1 in 10,000 chance of impregnating Kun-loon. Tony of course keeps his daughter a secret, but gets updates on her. Kyo raises Kagome as his own until his accident, Souta is Kyo's biologically. So this is where it gets interesting. Kagome knows about Tony, but has only ever talked on the phone or read an email from him. She does not know he is Tony Stark. Told in 100 short prompts

**Place and** **Time:** The events of their meeting take place after Feudal era, So Tony was born in 1970s I believe, so I made Kagome's birthday 1990. She will be either 20 or 22 when they meet.

**_Prologue 1 : Anxious_**

The year was 1988 and Kun-loon Higurashi was pacing the floor back and forth as she waited patiently for the doctor to return. Having been trying to get pregnant for the past year, and clearly having no success, Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi decided to see if something was wrong.

Having married the previous year to her college sweet heart, Kun-loon Higurashi, age 22, was a five foot five Asian beauty in a petite body. Fairly common amongst her race she held brown eyes, short blue black hair, a pear shaped body, and a slightly larger bust than most. What really appealed most about her was her kind maternal nature, that just like mother earth held it's temper, but brought down the house when upset.

Her Husband, Kyo Higurashi, age 22, was also a fairly common Asian Male. The five foot nine Higurashi was thin but muscular, short black hair, and hazel eyed. His personality friendly, kind, and most of all he held a certain spiritual presence about him. Having grown up on a shrine with no siblings and only his father for company, Kyo quickly learned the ways of a monk. However his father was getting older and with no other heir for the shrine grounds, Kyo asked his new wife if she would bear him a child.

And here they were, waiting to see what the doctor could tell them. Moments then minutes passed before the doctor finally returned. In his hands he held the tests results for both Kyo and Kun-loon.


	2. Prolouge: Disapointment

**Prologue 2: Disappointment**

And here they were, waiting to see what the doctor could tell them. Moments then minutes passed before the doctor finally returned. In his hands he held the tests results for both Kyo and Kun-loon.

"Higurashi-San, it seems there is a problem with the flow of your sperm. Your count is very low and in my honest opinion may never get your wife pregnant." The doctor looked Kyo directly in the eye, even as Kun-loon burst into tears.

"I understand that my results are very hard to hear, but there are other options available. If you need any information at all just ask, however the chance of you ever impregnating your wife with a child is one in ten thousand" The doctor finished explaining and handed the test results to Kyo before promptly leaving the couple.

Kun-loon's crying resounded through out the room as Kyo Higurashi looked towards the test results in his hand.


	3. Prolouge: Drunk

**Prologue 3: Drunk**

Let it be known, that although Kyo Higurashi could hold his liquor like the best of them; drinking large amounts of sake on an stomach full of nothing is a mad idea. Especially if your doing so to forget the last 24 hours.

Let it also be known that it's an even worse idea to call 20 year old Tony Stark, while drunk, intoxicated, and not of sane mind, and tell him exactly what just happened to you.

Tony Stark, while so far a very accomplished young man, is still immature, and is likely to use this piece of info as blackmail in the future. But first he'll probably jump on a plane, and fly as fast as he can to Japan just to make sure his [self-proclaimed] Shawarma buddy is not about to commit Seppuku.

Though he'll probably ask his assistant to call your wife first, and make sure you don't die of alcohol poisoning, after all that's his job.

* * *

**-Side Note- I checked on Google there are restaurant's specializing in Shawarma in Japan**

**1. Kagome isn't born until Fall 1991, Tony will be 22 years old**

**2. Therefore Kun-loon does not get pregnant until Winter of 1990, at which time she will be 23-24**

**3. It's currently spring of 1988, Kun-loon is 22 and it's sometime between March and April**

**4. Tony Stark was born was born May 29th, 1970, I changed this to 1968 to make the timeline better to control.**


	4. Prologue: Friendship part 1

**Prologue 4: Friendship part 1**

"- so anyways as I was saying this guy just cuts me off in the middle of a great pick up line and dramatically sweeps the girl off to dance, doesn't even give me a chance to show her my charming way-"

"Charming really?" Snorts Kyo

"-s and might I add had it not been for my fabulous self, you would have never meet your one and only, (snort), meant to be, (glare), truest lo-"

"Ok Tony I think the people get the idea, how many drinks have you had again? Didn't you say something about being_ tested _tomorrow about that horrible itch"

Tony stares at Kyo blankly, as if not understanding his words, at least he does, until he realizes that the girls he had been flirting with until just moments ago disappeared.

"KYO!"

Kyo laughs a little, though feeling a bit better then a few days ago, though if he ever drank that much again, it would be too soon. Inside he feels as though the test results are a sign. One that means his marriage will fail, and that his line will end. Who would he pass on the knowledge of the past to now, what about the legends and folklore, the love story behind the Goshinboku, and most importantly, how could he deny his beautiful charming wife the right to love and be loved by a child.

Sighing Kyo looks to Tony, his best friend, one friendship that came about through surprising circumstance, and probably would have never lasted long had it not been for miniscule event in both their lives. None the less Kyo still feels grateful to Kami-sama for the chance meeting. After all what's a life-crises without that one friend who seems to make everything right.

Now he knows he should be home, with his wife, talking over options and solving this problem together, But right now he just... he just cant. The world is spinning and he's dreams of little giggles and late nights, of lost lullabies and he feels like that song the children sing, the one about Kagome the bird in the cage, and those dreams that seem so real are slowly dissolving into nothing. And he NEEDS to fix it. But he doesn't know how. But he's sure of one thing, Tony is his best friend, and Tony will know how to help.

"-In space and all that fine Jazz, maybe scuba diving, or I was thinking, maybe you and I need to kidnap that lovely wife of yours and go on a vacation to Bora Bora; you know on a food tour, or maybe to Italy's finest wine vineyards, like in Tuscany or maybe skip on over to _Viva La France _to visit some art or something, Loo-loo likes art right. Or-"

"Tony!"

"Yes Kyo, are you back from depressed daydream land... really? finally? Truly? Cause I was just planning a little expedition where we, as in you, me, and the lovely travel the world and -" Cutting Tony of once more, even though he's at least a bit more amused now at the thought of_ Kun-loon and Tony _in some random museum discussing art. He none the less needs help, not amusement.

"Tony while appreciated I think I need to think about what's happening right now and not go off spelunking to god knows where. Running away wont help me right now."

Finally being serious Tony looks at him with what he calls "business means business and I'm not screwing with you, no really?" face.

"Kyo, unless Loo-loo wants to go through a process that at best is in it's later experimental stages, and costs a lot of money and needs some random guy's sperm, you could go to an orphanage, forget about a child and live some more or start eating special diets to get more swimmers in that nut-sack of yours... I don't know what else to tell you. I know I'm to blame, because if what happened back then hadn't happened I'm sure you would be that viral young man with all the fertile sperm in the world, and If I could I would help you, if anyone in this world deserves a child it's you"

"Tony... What happened wasn't your fault! For the last time I-"

"It was... Kyo it was my fault and, god if I could just give you a child, one that could be yours I would damit! If I could go back in time I would, if I had never tried to kill myself this whole thing -" ~_slap~_

"Tony get ahold of yourself and stop bringing up the past! If you had never done what you did we would not be sitting here, and god forbid, I would have never meet Kun-Loon, or had you for a friend. And even though it effects us now, I would _Never _change the past, the past is history, the future a mystery and the present is a _gift_. A gift that is slowly turning sour and depressing and Kami now you have me going on a rant. And I'm not having some random stranger impregnate my wife, and I don't want to adopt and god, short of you giving me a niece or nephew I am willing to accept never having a child and just giving up here"

Huffing Kyo looks down at his hands, his left hand specifically with it's little silver ring and where his wife's name is engraved.

* * *

**-Side Note- 3 I love you, so many favorites it's crazy. But please review and give me some critique, tell me if there's a spelling error, or how you think the story should un-fold**


	5. Interlude - 1 - JARVIS

**[Interlude - part 1] **

**[Prompt: Ever wonder why Tony named his machine butler Jarvis?]**

"Ring... Ring ... Ri- Hello, this is Jarvis Mathews speaking to whom am I talking?"

"Hello Jarvis, It's Sunset, I was just wondering if Tony was available?"

"Please give me a moment to check, Madam Sunset"

"Thank you Jarvis" Jarvis turned from the security desk down stairs to check the monitors, while simultaneously dialing a number into his on hand phone.

"Ring... Ring... city morgue, you stab um we slab um, How can I help you today?"

"Sir, Madam Sunset is on the private line, would you like to speak with her or shall I take a message?"

"Loo-loo! Jarvis, how rude, put her through"

"Yes Sir"

"Hello, Tony?"

"Loo-loo, what's crackin, how's Gome? And Souta?"

"Tony I don't know what's wrong, and Kagome wont say anything. Ever since Kyo passed she's closed off and wont talk to me. Will you speak with her please?" Kun-loon was stressed, she had tried everything to get her daughter to talk, but the 6 year old would just turn away from her and hide in her room. From personal experience she knew that her daughter was grieving, but she had started behaving even more strange lately. And as a mother, Kun-loon knew something else was causing her daughter pain. But nothing she did could get her to talk. So she called Tony.

"Loo-loo why didn't you tell me my Pumpkin shoe's was so upset, I'll be there in the morning -Jarvis get me a flight to Tokyo- now don't tell her I'm coming I wanna surprise her, my first time meeting Gome!"

"Tony I don't know if that's such a good idea, you were just telling me about the death threats you were getting from that communist group-"

"Don't worry about that I've got it covered -Jarvis get the car ready-"

"Tony... please don't come, I have a bad feeling, and anyways Kagome doesn't know what you look like and I don't want to overwhelm her, maybe you can just-"

"Mommy?" Kun-loon placed her hand over the phone and turned to see Kagome standing in the hall, from the looks of it she had just had a nightmare.

"Kagome dear, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Kagome looked between her mommy and the phone

"Is Papa on the phone?" She questioned, looking anxiously between her mom and the phone.

"Yes dear, would you like to speak to him?" Kun-loon was shocked to say the least, she had been trying to interact with her daughter for over a week, and here she was wanting to talk to Tony. Kun-loon started to feel a little jelous, until she realized that with Kyo gone, Tony was the only other father Kagome had.

Returning to the phone Kun-loon spoke to Tony for a few more moments before handing Kagome the phone.

"Papa?"

"Hey Kido! How's my Pumpkin shoes? Are you holding up ok? Not causing too many problems for you Mommy I hope, unless of course it's a prank, then I'm all in."

Kagome giggled

"Papa your silly, did you have too much sugar again?" Kagome asked

"Are you kidding, you can never have to much sugar!" Although Kagome had never met her Papa, she was sure that he was making one of those funny grown up faces momma usually makes when she gives her knowing look. All joking aside though, Kagome was on a mission, and she had to tell her Papa before it was too late.

"Kagome dear, it's almost time to get ready for dinner, why don't you say good bye to your Papa, and I'll have him call later?" Kun-loon still had to talk with Tony and she had to do that with Kagome out of the room.

"Kay Mama" Kagome looked stricken for a moment before returning to the phone.

"Papa Momma says I have to go now, but before I do I gotta tell you something realllllllllly important ok, and you have to listen."

Tony could almost imagine Kagome with her hands on her waist looking at the phone with he Chibi stern face. It made him smile.

"Ok Pumpkin, what do you have to tell me?"

"Ok so I had this really bad dream, and my tummy hurts like there are a lot of bugs crawling in it, and it makes me really scared, but you and grandpa Jarvis need to stay away from cars, for at least-" Kagome paused to think " three days, I have a really bad feeling Papa, something bad is gonna happen and I don't want to lose you too, please don't die!" At this point Kagome started crying, she had been having this nightmare ever since her Outo-san died in a car crash last May, it was June, almost two months had passed, but she hadn't been able to talk to her Papa until then.

"Ok Pumpkin Shoes, Papa will make sure to walk or take the subway or a plane ok, maybe even a jetpack!"

"-giggle-Hick- silly Papa, only super hero's and villains use jetpacks... I love you Papa"

"I love you to Gome, I'll call you soon ok, let me talk to your Momma" Kagome handed the phone back to her mother before running up stairs to her room.

Kun-loon returned to the phone"Tony-"

"Kun-loon, listen I think you need to put Kagome in therapy for a bit, I think Kyo's crash did a lot of psychological damage, and I-"

**BOOM!**

Kun-loon paused, suddenly screaming and alarms are going off in the background

"Tony!, TONY! Are you there? What's going on?" Silence before a breathy whisper is heard.

"Loo I need you stay on the line, I'll be right back, Ok!"

"Ok" Kun-loon says as she grips the phone, Hoping that everything is ok, and that one of Tony's experiments just exploded.

"Loo I don't think I'm going to be coming to Japan anytime soon, they blew up my car, I'm in my office on the top floor, it came from the parking garage down stairs, Oh my Shawarma, Kagome said not to uses cars..."

Tony paused before realization struck

"Oh GOD JARVIS, LOO! JARVIS WAS IN THE CAR!"

**Next Chapter maybe?**

Suddenly struck with inspiration TONY excited exclaims "THATS IT!"

Kyo sighs "whats 'it'"

"I can give you better then niece or nephew, I can give you a little Stark/Higurashi! Use my swimmers!"

* * *

**-Side Note- 3 I love you, so many favorites it's crazy. But please review and give me some critique, tell me if there's a spelling error, or how you think the story should un-fold**

**(1) America was still fighting "Commies" until 2001, when September 11 became the catalyst for the war on Terrorism. Kagome is 6 so it is currently summer 1998 and Souta is about 1 1/2 **

**(2) Higurashi translates into Sunset, incase someone tapped Tony's phone, which is very hard to do considering the genius he is, He has Kun-loon call as Sunset, makes the listener think it may be a prostitute, and it's a code for Tony**

**(3) More Jarvis in the Next Chapter**


End file.
